Courage and Loyalty
by AzaleaDatura
Summary: Lambton is the changing point in Pride and Prejudice for Elizabeth and Darcy- but how big is this changing point if some things were to a happen a bit quicker than expected?
1. New Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Ramona-Theta

I have updated this chapter and changed the plot ever so slightly after some excellent advice from fictionalcandie on the marriages of the rich in the Regency era. Thank you fictionalcandie for the information. I hope you enjoy the changes.

Chapter One- New Chances

Mr Darcy had entered the parlour to find Elizabeth in a state to know that his renewal of offer of marriage would have to wait. When the Gardiners had been called for and Lydia's escapade told, Elizabeth turned to her companion with tearful eyes and stated, "I fear that I have lost your good opinions if I had not already. After I said such appalling things to your face and now my sister's supposed elopement there is no chance of your forgiveness."

Her eyes were cast downward and tears were silently slipping from the tip of her nose, so going against propriety he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. "How could you ever think that Elizabeth?" he replied, surprising her by using her first name, "I love you ardently. Please do me-?"

"Yes," she answered before he could finish the question.

"Yes? You do know even now the question."

"I do not need to know. I would do anything for you."

"As would I – what!" he exclaimed.

"I would do anything for you." Elizabeth repeated.

"Marry me?"

"Of course," she replied, "but what of my sister and _him_?"

"I will find them tomorrow," Darcy stated, and paused before adding, "Marry me today."

"What!"

"Please!"

"But we can't, can we?" she asked, while the return of the Gardiners could be heard.

"We cannot legally get married you are right, but we shall exchange our vows and be betrothed. Meet me in an hour by the smithy. It is next to the church. And Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell them of your sister, not just yet. Tell your relatives that you are all invited to Pemberley." Darcy said, before he kissed her quickly before striding to the opposite side of the room as the Gardiners entered.

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

While Mr Darcy was making the various arrangements of finding Lydia and Wickham, as well as sorting his own secret betrothal ceremony, his fiance was explaining, yet again, why she called them from the church.

"I was about to read my letters from Jane when I felt very unwell. Mr Darcy happened upon me moment later. I was in such a state that he sent Hannah for you." Elizabeth said.

"And how are you feeling now, my dear?" Uncle Gardiner asked kindly.

"Much better but I feel I must have some fresh air."

"Surely not on your own. What if the headache comes upon you? I will come with you." Aunt Gardiner stated, going for her coat.

"No aunt I am feeling better. I will go alone," Elizabeth answered and before they could reply she had hurried to the smithy.

"Miss Bennet," a deep voice said, as she reached her destination, "you were not well earlier, perhaps the church may take your mind off your discomfort?"

"Thankyou, sir." They entered together and closed the door firmly behind them.

In the front row of pews were two people- Mrs Reynolds and "my valet Giles," Darcy said, knowing what she was thinking. The service was smooth and quick, and the vows beautiful. Afterwards Mr Darcy turned his most trusted servants and said, "Please, tell no one what you have seen here."

"You have our discretion sir," Mrs Reynolds replied. "And congratulations."

"Thankyou," Elizabeth answered.

"It is no problem miss, ma'am," Giles stuttered, unsure how to address his soon-to-be Mistress and he and the housekeeper left by the back door.

"Come William we must go to my aunt and uncle."

"William? I like that. I am usually Darcy, brother or rarely Fitzwilliam. William, I like it, I like it very much Lizzy."

They returned to the inn, where they told of their _chance_ encounter by the church, and then they all went to Pemberley.

"Mr Gardiner, Mrs Gardiner, my sister wishes to know whether Miss Bennet to be her companion, as Mrs Annesley has had a family emergency?" Mr Darcy asked.

"I would like to," Elizabeth said, turning to her aunt and uncle for confirmation. Her aunt consented, Georgiana smiled in response.

Mrs Reynolds will show you were you are staying, Miss Bennet. Please excuse everyone I have business to attend to." He left the room.

Elizabeth followed Mrs Reynolds, but left her as soon as William appeared in the entrance hall. "My love, I am afraid that after you _read _your letters I will have to leave for London tonight."

"But William-"

"I know and I'm sorry but I must leave soon to have better hope of finding your sister. I can get a Special License while in London also so we may be married as soon as I return."

"I understand." They kissed deeply before separately returning to the others. Darcy entered first and than a flustered Elizabeth brandishing her letters from Jane, passing them quickly to her relatives.

"We must go to Longbourn," Mrs Gardiner stated, and then remembered, "Except you Lizzy for you can't leave Miss Darcy on her own."

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

Hello everyone- this is my new Pride and Prejudice story- I haven't given up When Others Are Prejudice but this plot was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave so hopefully I will have more thoughts fro When Others Are Prejudice. Please let me know what you think. Ramona-Theta


	2. Pemberley

Elizabeth watched her aunt and uncle's carriage leave Pemberley from the window

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Ramona-Theta

Thankyou to all who added this story to their alerts, and an extra big thanks to **fictionalcandie**, **Dom Masbolle**, **MAB** and **McPhantom** for their lovely reviews.

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

Elizabeth watched her aunt and uncle's carriage leave Pemberley from the window. She was so enthralled in what she was doing that she didn't hear her betrothed enter.

"Lizzy?" He asked, and she jumped in surprise before turning to him with a sad smile.

"Have you come to say goodbye?" Lizzy questioned.

"Yes." William answered and after checking that they were quite alone, kissed her quickly. "I am sorry, my love."

"I understand why you are going, I just wish I could come too William."

"I know but-"

"I know." Elizabeth said, tucking a stray curl behind his ear and then kissed him. "Goodbye my love."

"Goodbye. I will be back as quickly as possible. Lizzy could-?" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Georgiana had entered the room.

"I hope that that you have a good trip brother." She said, and it became obvious to Elizabeth that Georgiana didn't know about the 'Wickham/Lydia situation', and was immensely grateful that William had kept the situation secret for as long as possible.

"I shall try Georgiana. Please have an enjoyable time while I am in Town."

"Of course."

"Goodbye Georgiana."

"Goodbye brother."

"Miss Bennet" He said, bowing.

"Farewell sir." She replied curtsying in return. He left the room giving a backward glance of longing. She gave him a large smile before he shut the door behind him.

"So Miss Darcy shall we call for tea in the music room? I would dearly love if you would play the piece that you performed earlier. Is that alright with you?"

"I think that is a delightful idea. Miss Bennet I would be honoured if you would call me Georgiana, as my closest family and friends do."

"It is I who would be honoured, Georgiana, but only if you call me Elizabeth, or Lizzy as my family do."

"That would be lovely, Lizzy."

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

The day had passed pleasantly enough with Georgiana. They had spent time discussing the new novels as well as the genius of Shakespeare before playing the piano together until lunch. Elizabeth could not deny that she had enjoyed herself and yet it seemed to her that nothing was joyful without the presence of William. As she walked around the inner garden of Pemberley alone, for Georgiana had needed time to correspond with her acquaintances, she thought of how her life was going to change once she became the Mistress of the great estate. She had secretly watched how her friend talked to the servants and chose what was going to be eaten; she would have that job soon.

Elizabeth was brought out of her reverie by the housekeeper speaking to her, "What are you doing out here alone Mistress?"

"Mrs Reynolds," Elizabeth answered, "You and I both know that you cannot call me that for I am not your mistress."

"No, but you shall be when the Master marries you, and do not think for one second that he isn't missing you Miss," Mrs Reynolds replied, "I was there when I when he said those vows to you and I have know, oh I have over stepped the border, begging your pardon."

She went to leave but Elizabeth called her back, "You have over stepped no border with me Mrs Reynolds. Please continue what you were saying. "

"Only this Miss," she said as, "that I have known the Master since he was a boy of four I think I tell when he is in love." Before Elizabeth could say another word she had hurried away in the direction of the kitchen.

Elizabeth was still thinking about what else she may be able to extract about William from the housekeeper an hour later when Georgiana came outside looking for her, and wanted to know whether she would join her once again in the music room as she had some duet pieces she wished to perform to her brother on his return. Elizabeth readily agreed.

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

Sorry that this chapter is short but it is a filler chapter and it was stuck in my head. Ramona-Theta


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Ramona-Theta

Thank you to everyone that added this story to their alerts and a special thanks to all **Dom Masbolle**, **fictionalcandie**, **MAB**, **McPhantom**, **crystaltokyo9849**, **oooCharmedOneooo **and **Kika57** for their wonderful reviews.

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

Chapter 3- Discovery 

The staff of Pemberley were discrete; they knew when to appear when they were needed, but they also knew how to disappear into the background when they were not. But if there was one thing that Pemberley's staff excelled at it was their ability to keep their Master's secrets. If one of them had noticed Elizabeth's eyes watching them or how she always seemed to be at breakfast before anybody else then they never commented on it.

Many of the staff had one view or another about her connection to the Darcy family. Elizabeth's official role may have been that of Miss Darcy's companion and friend but many had a least a suspicion that Miss Bennet was in some way connected romantically with their Master. Mrs Reynolds, of course, was the only other person, but Elizabeth, who knew the full extent of his relationship to Miss Bennet, but she was the soul of discretion.

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

Elizabeth walked briskly through the house until she reached the place she had been looking for. Knocking on the door she entered the office to see the housekeeper sat behind her desk working through the house accounts that would someday be her responsibility. Looking up Mrs Reynolds jumped to her feet and curtsied which Elizabeth mirrored.

"I believe you are wondering why I am here, are you not Mrs Reynolds?" Elizabeth asked, taking a seat by the desk.

"Indeed Miss," she replied.

"I wish to know more about the estate and finances. I was furthermore wondering whether I could have a list of all the staff including their positions here at Pemberley."

"Of course Miss, I shall it ready by tomorrow. I shall also get you the lists for the finances and staff at the Darcy London House."

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds I have been trying to remember which servant I am speaking too but all that happens is that I am politely corrected. I should feel so much easier if I could but remember all their names," Elizabeth sighed.

"I am sure the servants do not mind," Mrs Reynolds said.

"Indeed no, they are all very helpful," she paused. "May I ask you something Mrs Reynolds; you of course do not need to answer?"

"Miss?"

"Can I ask what your Christian name is? I know some of the servants but I would dearly like to know yours."

"But of course, the Mistress of Pemberley should know my first name. It is Grace, Miss, Grace Reynolds."

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

The entrance of Georgiana into Mrs Reynolds' office had been a shock for both the housekeeper and Elizabeth.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I could hear laughter and was wondering what your joyful gayness was about," she said softly, her eyes filled with worry.

"Not at all Georgiana," Elizabeth answered, "Mrs Reynolds was just telling me stories about Mr Darcy's childhood."

"I would have told Miss Bennet stories about you Miss Darcy but you were such a well behaved child. Not that the Master wasn't," the housekeeper added quickly, "but he got into all types of boyish adventures you would have never even dreamed of."

"I apologise if it was wrong of me to ask about such things," Elizabeth stated.

"Do not worry yourself I love to hear about my brother before he became Master of this estate. Being nearly twelve years younger means I remember little of him as a boy. Please Mrs Reynolds tell me a story for I would dearly love to hear one."

"If you are sure, then of course I will. This particular story starts when the Master was but a boy of eight or maybe nine years. The Matlocks were staying and he and Colonel Fitzwilliam are relatively close in age. I disgress, about a week into the visit many of the staff were woken by several loud crashes from the kitchen. Thinking the worst we hurried there.

"Meanwhile old Mr and Mrs Darcy had been told of the situation, as they always wanted to know about the slightest thing, rushed to the scene accompanied by Lord and Lady Matlock only to find the Master and the Colonel completely covered in flour. Apparently they had been trying to make a cake as they were fed up of going to bed feeling hungry and had accidentally knocked over a few saucepans.

"Now the Colonel being the eldest by three years was willing to take all the blame, but the Master, even then, wouldn't let the blame just rest on his cousin's shoulders and so told his parents and aunt and uncle that it had been his idea, (whether it was or not I do not know). Therefore they served their punishment together."

"And what was that, Mrs Reynolds?" asked Georgiana, who was clearly shocked at the past behaviour of her guardians.

"I cannot rightly recall," she said.

"It was extra Latin lessons, and helping to clear the stables for the next week," replied a deep voice from the doorway, "we were told if we could make a mess we could learn how to tidy it up, and the extra Latin was just to make doubly sure we never did anything like that again."

"Brother!" Georgiana cried, and walking briskly up to him, flung her arms round his neck in a tight hug, "I am so glad you are back."

Elizabeth silently agreed.

PRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICEPRIDEANDPREJUDICE

Thank you for reading. Again this is a filler chapter- the next chapter should be longer. Ramona-Theta


End file.
